


Harley, and Her Joker

by NHarmonic



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Out of Character, Slavery, etc. - Freeform, more but too lazy to add
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:45:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8562592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NHarmonic/pseuds/NHarmonic
Summary: MainSummary: Everyone in Gotham knew who ran the Joker gang. Everyone in the gang knew who really ran the gang.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Make no mistake: Joker and Harley’s relationship- the real one, is abuse and destructive. Do Not Wish for a Joker and Harley relationship. Thus, this story is AU. Harley is semi-sane and so is the Joker. Harley follows the way of life;  
> Men rule the world. And we all know who rules the men.

Meeting the Mistress

~Jamal Anders~

  
I remember when I first came to the States. Fifteen years old. Orphaned and alone. I took the long way to America from Haiti, and was found by the wrong people. My freedom turned to slavery, and my life was no longer my own to lead.

  
I had no choice in the matter. Who would help me? My family was dead, my mother having died to ensure my voyage to America. I was an illegal immigrant. If my masters didn’t kill me, the authorities would lock me away, and return my to Haiti. I was done.

  
And then they came. Mister Jay and my future Mistress.

  
They ahdn’t been there for a slave, or the product my masters sold. I think the Mistress told me they had been there to discuss territory, and who was really allowed where to sell their ‘snow’. The Mistress hadn’t been apart of the conversation. She told me her part was to calm her ‘Mistah Jay’ if he became upset with the proceedings.

  
I remember when our eyes met. It was an accident, and I’m not sure what made me look up just as she did. I still don’t know what the Mistress saw when she looked at me, but she leaned over, and spoke to her Mistah Jay. Suddenly, I was the center of attention for them both.

  
I was pulled to kneel in front of the pale couple, looking at the ground until I was forced to look up at them. Mister Jay didn’t seem to care for me as he argued with my current master, talking prices and bargaining zones. The Mistress, Harley Quinn I would soon learn, had her eyes on me. They were mesmerizing, and made her look insane, but passed that, I could see something else; something gentle.

  
“Whatch your name?” she asked, running her finger on my cheek.

  
“Ja- Jamal,” I had said, my voice hoarse from the beating I received the day before.

  
“Hold on tight Jamally,” the Mistress had replied, “You’re mine now."

  
And so began my new life.


	2. Friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Every relationship has it's quirks and routines, it's ups and downs. The relationship of the Joker and his Harley was a little too crazy for any specific routine. Except one.

“Happy 1st anniversary Puddin’,” Harley hummed, pressing red lips to a pale cheek.

The Joker smiled slightly, ignoring the red stain left behind on his face. Today was one of his good days. Good, because it was the exact day he met his Harley. Well, almost.

“We met on a Friday, ya know,” he said, rubbing Harley’s rump. 

Harley’s face broke out in a grin and she snuggled closer to his chest. “You remember?” she squealed, throwing her arms around his neck.

“Yup,” the Joker replied, squeezing slightly. “And it was a Friday when we left Arkam for good.”

“Friday must be our day,” Harley smiled, giving him an eskimo kiss.

The Joker remained silent, taking a moment to return the affection that was given so freely, before they shared a chaste kiss.

“I love you,” the Joker whispered. Only she would hear him say those words, and know they were the truth. “And I promise you’ll never forget that.”

Harley’s smile softened. “I love you too Mistah Jay,” she swore.

~2 Years Later, Next Friday~

“Hey guys,” Harley whispered with a grin, looking at the camera.

They were in a dark room, lit only by a small lamp that gave a blue glow, given by the blue lightbulb. Harley was wearing an oversized shirt that hung on her shoulders, her hair done up in twin, messy buns. From the camera’s viewpoint, they were in a bed with white, cotton sheets, and a plush blanket for the comforter.

“Remember when I told you guys that Mistah Jay tells me he loves me every Friday?” she asked in a hushed tone. “Half of you didn’t believe me. Here’s me proving it.”

The camera turned abruptly away from Harley to land on a digital clock. It read 12:01 AM.

The camera moved down to focus on Harley’s bed mate. The Joker was shirtless and asleep, lying on his belly, which revealed his yakuza worthy back tattoo. One of the Joker’s arms was supporting his head, which was facing Harley, while the other arm was stretched out, predictably towards his partner. 

The camera turned back to Harley for a moment. “Watch this,” she giggled.

The camera was jostled as it returned to the Joker, and Harley leaned down. The audience watched as Harley kissed the Joker’s cheek, and then his forehead. When there was no reaction, she did it again.

“Puddin’,” Harley cooed, kissing his jaw.

The Joker flinched, his body shuddering before he opened his eyes. He wasn’t really awake, until he blinked again and his eye landed on the camera, then on Harley.

“You startin’ somethin’?” he asked, voice husky with sleep.

“It’s Friday,” Harley said, running her fingers through his hair.

The Joker took a deep breath, staring at her as he processed what she’d said before his eyes left her for something behind her, presumably the clock. He chuckled tiredly, closing his eyes again as he lifted his arm. Harley didn’t hesitate to take her place beside him.

“So it is,” he agreed, nuzzling Harley’s hair. “Harley Quinn; the peanut butter to my jelly; the chocolate to my banana. The ‘T’ to my Rex. How I love you so.”

“How much Mistah Jay?” Harley asked.

“Love you more than the moon loves the stars. More than Lady loved the Tramp,” the Joker heaved in breath, folding his body into Harley’s. “More than anything this world has to offer me.”

“I love you too Mistah Jay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> I wasn’t really sure how to finish that one so I just ended it with ‘I love you too”.

**Author's Note:**

> End.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> As usual, I had no idea where this is going. I play out stories in my head and Harley being the Joker’s ‘pimp’ is one of them. This is my putting it down for you as I go. I know slavery, like legit, slavery isn’t the best way to start but let’s face it. I’m not the only to write a fic with slavery, and we can’t be naive. Slavery is still very real today, and possibly worse now than it was when it was still legal.  
> Anyways, till next time,  
> Ja ne~


End file.
